One Chicago
by hfish7
Summary: The brave men and women of the 21st district Intelligence Unit, Gaffney Medical Center, and Firehouse 51 are all connected. Their family, and family looks out for one another. This crossover includes all characters from the Chicago franchise. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything related to the shows, I simply enjoy writing about them!


**Hey guys! So I got the idea for this fic after watching the new crossover last night. It was so intense and raw, and I loved every second of it! Jesse Lee Soffer was incredible on all three shows, even though Jay nearly gave me a heart attack at the end! I was sort of upset that we didn't get a scene between Jay and Will at the hospital after his incident, so here's my version of what I think happened! Enjoy, and leave a review if you'd like!**

/

Will sighed as he looked at the charts in front of him, trying his best to focus, but with everything that had happened today, it was hard. The corner of his mouth lifted into a smile when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Natalie asked, seeing the look in his eyes. He was hurting and there wasn't much she could do, and she hated that more than anything else. She hated seeing him like this.

"Yea. I told Jay I'd wait till he got off work. We...uh..we're going over to dad's to get some things." He answered dryly.

"Are you two ok? Maddie told me about earlier." she asked cautiously, not wanting to start a sore subject. She knew Jay was taking their father's death hard, and that everyone dealt with grief differently. She remembered the anger stage she went through when Jeff died, and how rough it was. Will let out another deep sigh, unconsciously running his tongue over the inside of his lip where the swelling had finally gone down.

"Yea, we're good. Him and dad, they never really got along. They were to much alike. The last thing Jay said to him was... you know. He's really broken up about it. He didn't mean to hurt me, that's just how he's handled grief ever since he he got out of the service." Will said, thinking about the regret and soul-crushing pain he had seen in his brothers eyes in the moments after he delivered the blow. Natalie nodded, and gently pulled his head down towards his, placing a kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes, soaking in her warmth for the few seconds they had.

"Male, 28, GSW to the lower left abdomen, through and through. Took another one to the upper chest but the vest caught it. Never lost consciousness." The two doctors looked up out of instinct as the ambulance bay door rolled open, and a stretcher was wheeled in. Will's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when his eyes caught who the stretcher was carrying. He nearly dropped to his knees when he saw the bandage, the blood, Jay's blood. _This can't be happening. This can't be real_ he thought. Then the Doctor in him once again took over, and he sprinted to the exam room Jay was pushed into with Natalie close behind him. He looked in shock when Jay stood and moved himself onto the bed.

"Jay?! Wh...what happened?" Will asked, trying to get a hold of his raging thoughts.

"Will, I'm fine. My vest caught it. The other one's clean, it didn't hit anything. I shouldn't even be here." Jay said numbly, leaning back as Will pulled off the bandage and looked at the wound. Natalie did her own assessment. She glanced down at the dozens of tiny scrapes on his right fist, hidden under the blood caked onto his skin. She didn't need to ask to know how they got there.

"Jay, you got shot! I will never understand how you think that constitutes as being fine! Let's get an x-ray to make sure there's no internal damage." Will said. Natalie nodded, moving the machine over. Jay sighed and laid his head back against the pillows, waiting for the next step. Waiting for this to all be over. All he wanted was a strong drink. With the day he had had, he deserved. He glanced up at his brother, seeing the worry he wasn't even trying to hide. They both knew he wasn't one for sentiments, but he wished more than anything he could let him know that he was fine. They had both had quite a day. An awful one. He watched Will take a breath as he looked at the x-ray, seeming to calm a little.

"No broken ribs, bullet missed everything important. You got lucky. It looks like you'll just need a few stitches and some pain killers, those bruises will through you for a loop for the next few weeks." Will said. Jay nodded. He already knew that, but he knew better than to say so.

"Dr. Manning? We need you in trauma four." Maggie said. Natalie looked at Will, then Jay.

"I've got it. Thank you." Will said. Natalie nodded.

"Glad your ok." she said with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks." Jay answered, as she turned to leave with the nurse close behind, leaving the brothers alone for the first time in a few hours. Silence hung over the room after the door closed, the tension of words to be said thick in the air. Jay flinched at the sight and feeling of the needle pushing through his skin as Will started the sutures.

"I got him Will. The guy who killed dad. He's dead." Jay said, breaking the silence. Will looked at the blood on his coat, piecing it together. A few minutes earlier a man had come in with a bullet wound to the chest, barley hanging on. Will had tried to save him. He hated the thoughts that came next, pushing them away. Made sense it was Jay who shot him. The wound was center mass, right through the heart.

"I called the code. So he did this to you?" Will asked, even though the answer was obvious. Jay nodded. Will tied off the last stitch, and taped a bandage over the row.

"Roll onto your side. Everyone else ok?" He asked, trying to make small talk as he cleaned the second wound and started on the few stitches it would take. Another nod.

A minute or so later, Will put on the second bandage, then pulled out a roll of gauze and made Jay sit forward so he could wrap the cloth around his lower stomach.

"Look, Will, about earlier..." Jay started, not sure how to put everything into words.

"You don't have to apologize. I know you didn't mean it." Will answered, putting supplies away.

"Yes I do. I was mad at myself and I took it out on you. This...this was my fault a..anyway." Will turned back to face his brother when he heard his voice crack. He was fighting to keep up his guard, forcing down the emotions that he could tell were screaming to be let out. Now it was Jay's turn to avoid eye contact.

"No it wasn't. You can't let yourself go there Jay. The only person responsible is laying on a slab downstairs, where he belongs as far as I'm concerned." Will said, sitting down next to the bed.

"He didn't want that apartment. If I'd just let him stay in his house, if I hadn't made him move..." Jay said, sucking in a breath and shaking his head, trying to force back the tears that were welling up.

"Jay..."

"He'd still be alive Will! If it wasn't for me, for how stubborn I was, he wouldn't have been in that building. I did this to him!" Jay said, the sorrow and anger shaking him to his core. He slammed his clenched fist onto his leg, wincing slightly when the bruised knuckles stung. Will studied the hand, knowing what had to have happened to get those injuries. His heart broke for his brother and the emotional pain he felt, how he blamed himself. He already carried to much, he didn't deserve this. He then began to get mad at himself, because no matter how long he thought about it, he didn't know what to say to comfort him. He finally did the only non-verbal thing he knew. He stood, sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled his brother into a hug, wishing more than anything he could take away just a little of the hurt. Jay wanted to fight it, to pull away, but he couldn't. He couldn't be stoic and dismissive anymore. Will was the only family he had left. He returned the gesture, sighing and finally feeling just a little better. After a few moments, they pulled back, letting the silence air out.

"I'll get the discharge papers and grab you an extra shirt out of my locker, and then I'll clock out and we'll head over to dads if your up for it." Will said.

"Yea. Yea that sounds good." Jay nodded. Will closed the door behind him, giving his brother a few minutes to collect himself. As he walked to the nurses station to get the paperwork, he heard the click of heels behind him, and turned to see Mrs. Goodwin coming to join him.

"Is everything ok? I heard Jay was shot." she asked worriedly.

"Yea, his vest caught it. A second went through his side, didn't get anything major. Just needed a few stitches." He answered, watching her relax. He paused for a moment, then turned to her.

"If..if its ok, I'd like to leave a little early. Jay and I, we're going to dads to go over his stuff. I uh, I can make up the three hours la..."

"Please Will, take all the time you need. Its been a hard day for both of you, go be with you family. Don't worry about the hours, I'll take care of it." Sharon said, putting a hand on his arm. She knew exactly what it was like to lose a loved one, and that it takes time to heal. He thanked her, and took the papers and shirt in to Jay before heading to the doctors lounge. He changed out of his scrubs and grabbed his stuff. He was walking towards the door when Natalie came in.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Physically, he'll be just fine, this definitely isn't his first bullet wound. Emotionally, that I don't know." He said.

"And how are you?" She asked, pulling him close.

"Tired." He answered. She hugged him tight, and he hugged back.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me. I love you." She said, looking deep in his eyes.

"I know. I love you too." He answered. He said goodbye to his colleges as he passed, then soon walked out Jay. He looked over at him and sighed. They would get through this the only way they knew how. Together.


End file.
